A Wolf And His Cub
by alpha-wolf96
Summary: Alex is sick and the rest of the unit is out, leaving wolf to take care of Cub. Can Wolf do it? It can't be too hard to take care of a sick kid...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Alex Rider fanfic  
I actually never finished the series so this is mostly based on what I learned from other fanfics  
I made this because there aren't enough Rider sick-fics  
Hope you enjoy this please R&R so I can know what you think of this story.**

**I do not own Alex Rider**

******~oo0O0oo~**

I knew something was wrong when he wasn't down before me or the rest of the unit. I didn't know what to do, the kid was really personal, he didn't like when people fussed over him and he especially didn't like it when someone showed their concern for him. He hasn't changed at all in the few months he had spent living with me and the rest of K-unit since we share the flat. Ever since his former guardian was killed by SCORPIA I was made his legal guardian and started living with me. It was awkward at first, the kid had a lot of problems. He had nightmares and sometimes woke up screaming bloody murder. The first time it happened he was so shell-shocked by the night terror that he actually let me hold him while he cried. I sat with him for an hour or so, rocking him back and forth before he pushed me away and claimed he was fine now. Now the kid does his best to hide his nightmares from me, but he couldn't fool me, I could hear his whimpering through the walls but I didn't know how to comfort him. I knew that if I tried he would shut me out completely and wouldn't tell me if anything went wrong. So I decided that pretending that I didn't hear him at night, although Snake didn't like it one bit, him being a mother hen medic and all.

What else was I suppose to do?

The kid was always up first, whether it was from not wanting to go back to sleep after a night terror or him just being an early bird, he was always first. I thought it was a bit strange at first, but then I started to like waking up to an already freshly brewed pot of coffee made by the kid. He drank coffee, but I had the feeling he was making as his way of making up for him living with me. The stupid brat didn't get that I actually liked having him with me. I might have been a real ass to him at Brecon Beacons but you can't blame me, the SAS was not a place for a child. Little did I know he was going through worse after SAS training with MI6 blackmailing him into missions.

So when I didn't smell coffee or see the kid around the flat I knew something was wrong. To say I was worried was an understatement, I was near panic, if it wasn't for my SAS training I probably would have ran to his room screaming. Of corse I was worried, who wouldn't be? The kid had a lot of enemies and had no problem with kidnapping Cup right out of his bed. I quickly grabbed one of the many guns we had hidden around the flat and slowly crept towards Alex's room. I carefully pushed open the door to his bed room with my foot, holding the gun at attention. When I turned into the doorway, holding my gun ready to shoot, only to find a lump under the blankets shivering. Realizing there was no danger I quickly put the gun away and went to kneel by the bed.

Alex was pale and shivering. his face gleaming with sweat. His brows were scrunched a bit in pain and he was breathing a bit hard. I hesitated, then laid the palm of my hand to his forehead. The kid was burning up! Just as I was about to go and get Snake when he stirred. Damn I had woken him up.

"Wolf?" His voice was weak and quiet. If I hadn't been kneeling next to his bed I probably wouldn't have heard him. He looked up at me with fever blurred eyes questioningly.

"Hey Cub how are you feeling? Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I told him quietly. Without really thinking about it, I reached over and ran my hand through his hair. I couldn't help it, the kid was like a little brother to me and the way he was all snuggled up in the covers looking at me sleepily made him look so innocent and... well... cute, and I don't use that word.

"S'okay, What's wrong?" He asked, not complaining that I was running my hand through his hair. He must've been really sick if he didn't try to pull away.

"You're sick kiddo, does anything hurt?" I asked. he looked confused, then he thought for a moment and spoke.

"M'head hurts," he muttered into the blanket as he closed his eyes again. I rubbed his head before I moved to his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm going to get Snake to take a look at you, anything you want?" I said standing.

"Water?"

"Ok Alex I'll be right back," with that I went to wake up a very grumpy unit medic.

**~oo0O0oo~**

It was still pretty early, only around 7:30 am, but you would think a bunch of highly trained SAS soldiers would be used to waking up early. Well you would be wrong, the were worse than a teenager, not including Alex, when it came to waking up in the mornings. If I didn't wake them up in the mornings then they would probably go into hibernation. They usually wouldn't get up at least until 10:00 am, especially when they were off duty. I would probably join them if it wasn't for cub, I don't like leaving him alone. Not that he's not capable to take care of himself, it's just that I don't want him to feel alone, like he was just staying here because he had no where else to go, I want him to know that he has a home there with me and the rest of K-unit.

I was planing on letting the others sleep in today, but now with Cub being sick and all, I thought it best to wake up everyone, it would be unfair if Snake was the only one out of the rest of the Unit who didn't get the chance to sleep in. I knocked on each door hard before popping my head in and yelling in a voice that would have made the Sargent proud.

"WAKE UP!" Snake was the only one I woke up a bit more easily.

"Snake we got a problem," I told him while shaking him out of his sleep. It took him a few moments to register what I was saying to him. But when my words finally clicked in his head he sat bolt up right, looking around the room for danger before his eyes landed on me.

"What's the problem?" Snake mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I shifted from foot to foot trying to figure out how to tell the over protective SAS medic that could knock you out that the youngest member of his unit was sick. If you thought he was protective of the rest of the unit you should see how he acts when something happens to either Cub or Eagle since they were the youngest; It was never pretty.

"Spit it out Wolf before I choke you for waking me up!" Snake growled annoyed. Wolf had no doubt that he would go through with his threat.

"Cub is sick," I told him quickly. " He wasn't up first this morning so I went to check on him and found him in bed with a fever." Snake wasted no time getting up and quickly throwing on a shirt and a worn pair of jeans and grabbing his medical kit before leaving the room. Eagle and Fox were already up, when the saw Snake bolting out his room they looked at me questioningly. It was Fox who actually asked the question.

"What's wrong with Snake?" He asked tilting his head in the direction of where Snake disappeared into Alex's room. I went to follow Snake knowing the other two would follow after me. Snake was kneeling down beside Cub's bed, his hand on his wrist. Cub would usually lash out if someone tried to touch him when he was sleeping, but if you were to hold his wrist lightly he would know that whoever was touching his was a friend, that he was safe and he could relax. Cub started waking up again, he moaned and opened his eyes. I could tell that the way he looked around the room, he was taking in his surroundings, looking for escape routs before he realized where he was. Old habit from when he was still working for MI6.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, looking at snake as if saying 'what do you think you're doing?'. I could almost laugh at his face, he looked so sleepy and confused and innocent, it was really cute. _Damn, this kid is really turning me soft_.

"What's the matter Cubby?" Eagle asked using the pet nickname that Alex hated. The fact that Cub didn't lash out and try to smack Eagle was a really good indicator that he was not feeling well. Fox must've caught on to that because he went and knelt beside the kid and started running his hand through his hair comfortingly.

"Guess you're not feeling too good kiddo," Fox told him. Cub looked up at him while Snake rifled through his medicine bag looking for something, and nodded, his cheeks flushing a slightly darker shade of pink in embarrassed at admitting he wasn't feeling well. I was about to say something, but leave it to Eagle to get the last word in, he must have seen the twinge of pink on Cub.

"Aww do be embarrassed little Cubby, look on the bright side, you get to have wolfie look after you while the rest of us are out," Eagle said smiling like an idiot. It took me a moment to catch on to what he said. The others were going out, I would have to look after Cub by myself. _Oh God just shoot me now._

"Eagle, If I weren't feeling like crap right now you would be on the ground and in pain in a second," Alex threatened. Eagle just waved him off, totally takeing advantage of the fact that Cub wasn't feeling well and couldn't tackle him. Instead I whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, Snake, Wolf hit me," he whined causing Snake, Fox and my self to roll our eyes. Even Alex gave an exasperated sigh.

"Wait, you are all going out? Even you snake," I said, nearly forgetting what Eagle said before he annoyed me. Shake gave me a look that showed his apology. I looked and Alex and he looked as worried as me. We might have gotten closer over the time I spent caring for him, but it was still awkward.

"Yeah sorry Wolf, me and Eagle are going to visit a friend in the hospital and Snake is going to some sort of medic class for a refresher course," Fox said. He gave cub a smile and ruffled his hair before standing up and walking over to Eagle who was still crying about me thumping him in the head. Snake also got up after making Cub take some nasty looking liquid medicine, from his grimace at the taste ment he didn't think it tasted too good. Snake handed me a few bottles. One of liquid pain killers, also cough syrup and ane for fever.

"I just gave him some medicine so he won't need anymore for a few hours, make sure you check the dosages and try to get along," Snake ordered before walking out the door. Eagle and Fox followed after waving to Cub. He looked at me, as if wondering what my next move would be. He really looked in rough shape and I knew he wouldn't like any help. I nodded at him then raced down stairs to the others in the kitchen. They were all sitting at the table, Fox was cooking breakfast since only Him, cub and myself could actually cook. Snake was looking through some book and Eagle was watching Fox cook, looking ready to drool.

"You can't leave me alone to take care of the kid!" I stated to the room. Trying to put strength into my voice without screaming, I didn't want the kid to hear me. Eagle just looked at me strangely and Snake just rolled his eyes but never looked up at me.

"Wolf you do realize that you're the one the kid trust the most, right?" Fox said while handing me an omelette he had just topped off and lightly pushed me towards the table. I sat and started eating but still looked at Snake for an answer.

"What do you me the kid trust me?" I growled. The kid might trust me enough to live with me and maybe talk to me a bit but other than that he didn't trust anybody. Snake just rolled his eyes again, and surprisingly it was Eagle who answered my question.

"You're the only one he would let even touch him in his sleep without you having to hold his wrist, any of us do that and we would end up with broken bones," Eagle said rubbing his chest where Cub had kicked him a few nights ago.

"Whenever Cub has a nightmare you're the only one who he would let touch him and you're the only one who could get him back to sleep," Fox added in coming to join us at he table.

"You're the best one for the job, the only one who makes things awkward between you two is you," Snake finished takeing a huge bite of his eggs, still looking at his book. "Besides we have to go out so you have to take care of him, it's not like he's a baby, you just need to check in on him and give him medicine, it's not hard."

"What is takeing care of a baby Cub to hard for our Wolfie?" Eagle teased earning a smack in the back of the head once again by me.

"Ow Snake! Wofie hit me again!" Eagle whined again. Fox just rolled his eyes and Snake just shook his head while Eagle pouted. I sighed, looks like I was stuck with the kid. I never noticed that I stopped holding his wrist when waking him up. And I also never noticed that I was the only one he would let touch him after his nightmares. Shouldn't I have noticed. Cub always seem comfortable with the others. Always talking and even sometimes laughing with them. I never would have thought i was the one he trusted, I still didn't believe it, it just didn't make sense.

Snake stood up and quickly put his books away and grabbed his jacket by the door. Eagle also got up after putting his dishes in the sink where Fox was quickly washing them. Snake had his jacket shrugged on and was ready to leave.

"I'm heading out now, Wolf try to get Cub to eat something, I'll see you all later," Snake waved just before he opened the door and exited. I cursed under my breath, there went the best of all of us at caring for the sick._ Damn it!_

"We better head out too Fox, visiting hour are about to start soon, and you know how Jake gets when he's lonely" Eagle said also putting on his jacket. Fox finished up the few dishes and went to grab his coat, at least till I stopped him.

"Fox, buddy, you can't leave me here to fend for myself," I know I sounded desperate, because I was. Fox gave me a smile and clasped me on the shoulder and Grabbed his coat without another word and pulled it on.  
"You can't be serious," I complained.

"Oh stop it Wolf, the kid isn't going to bite," Fox sighed.

"Fox is right he wont bite but he will punch and kick," Eagle added helpfully. Fox quickly pushed Eagle out of the house before I strangled him. "Bye, and good luck Wolf," Eagle called as he made his way to Fox's car and closed the door on the passenger side.

They drove off, leaving me alone... with a sick Cub... Who is highly trained in hand to hand combat and doesn't trust anybody.

The kid was going to kill me.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**I was planning on this being a one-shot but it looks like I'm going to make it longer**

**Please R&R if you think this is even worth continuing.**

**Review for Wolfie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter.  
seems like you guys liked my story so I'm going to continue it.  
Hopefully it will be a few chapters long.**

**Please R&R Wolfy loves reviews :P**

**~oo0O0oo~**

_"Fox, buddy, you can't leave me here to fend for myself," I know I sounded desperate, because I was. Fox gave me a smile and clasped me on the shoulder and Grabbed his coat without another word and pulled it on. "You can't be serious," I complained._

_"Oh stop it Wolf, the kid isn't going to bite," Fox sighed._

_"Fox is right he wont bite but he will punch and kick," Eagle added helpfully. Fox quickly pushed Eagle out of the house before I strangled him. "Bye, and good luck Wolf," Eagle called as he made his way to Fox's car and closed the door on the passenger side._

_They drove off, leaving me alone... with a sick Cub... Who is highly trained in hand to hand combat and doesn't trust anybody._

_The kid was going to kill me._

**~oo0O0oo~**

I have no idea what gave Snake the impression that I could take care of a kid. Cub was ok at first, he ate a bit of food and he didn't talk much. I would ask him if he was feeling alright and he would say he 'I'm fine' and that's pretty much it. At least until I went to check on him for the third time. It had only been two hours since Snake, Fox and Eagle went out, three hours since we first found out the kid was sick. when I went into the room the kid was moaning in his sleep. You could see the pain more clearly on his face then, he was breathing harder that before and his face lost color. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse the kid broke into a coughing fit.

The hacks sounded painful, and Alex just curled up under the covers hands over his mouth, waiting for the fit to pass. I had no idea what to do, how to make this better so I just sat on the edge of the bed beside Alex and rubbed his back, trying to sooth the coughs. What was Snake thinking, leaving me alone with a sick kid? How was I supposed to help?

When the coughs subsided I continued to rub his back. He got his breathing under control and looked up at me, His eyes clouded with fever. I hesitated, before I reached up and started to run my fingers through his unruly blonde locks. Looked like i was doing something right because Alex relaxed and even leaned into the touch, so I kept going. Alex hummed before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. I didn't stop stroking his hair till I was completely sure he was asleep.

Whit Cub sleeping, I went down into the living room and plopped down on the couch, somehow exhausted. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. What was I thinking when I took in the kid? It's not like I regretted it, I would never regret it. That kid was scarred for life because of what MI6 did to him, and not just physical scars either. God, the Kid still needed to take medication for his chest and knee. He still had to use an inhaler because of his chest. He still has Nightmares that made him scream at night. He's still broken. I will never regret takeing him, I just wished _I_ was better for him.

I stayed in the living room. I was debating whether to turn on the TV, but decided against it so I could hear if Cub wasn't doing too well. I slouched in the couch till my head was resting back and closed my eyes. I think I was starting to doze off a bit when I heard Cub scream. I sat bolt upright and raced up the stairs as fast as I could. I knew what was wrong the moment I heard him scream, even if Cub was in trouble he would never scream like that. That was a scream of pure fear and pain, meaning it was a nightmare.

I got to Cub's room to find him sitting up in bed holding his head, panting hard and shivering. I went and sat on the edge of the bed once again, The kid wasn't doing too good. His nightmares would be bad but by the time someone ever got to his room he would be able to hide most of his fear, but with him being sick made it harder to control his emotions. I was a little shocking seeing the kid in such a weak state, he was one of the strongest people I knew, he had to build this outer shell made of steel to survive the abuse MI6 put him through. To see him beaten down by a cold was hard to watch. But I knew better, it wasn't just the cold, it was all the stress that had built up for so long that has beaten him down. It was all the pain and weight he shouldn't have to carry that was pulling him down, and there was nothing I could do to make it all go away.

"Hey there Cub," I started. I reached out and very slowly touched his shoulder, he jerked away, he always did after a nightmare, but I held his shoulder. I had to get him to look at me, I had to get a hold of him, to touch him, so he could stay grounded in this reality instead of the nightmares and instead of his memories. " Cub I need you to look at me." He still wouldn't look at me. His head still in his hands, still shaking. I reached over and grasped his chin and made him look at me. His eyes were haunted, he looked scared and broken. I realized that this was the youngest I had ever seen him. He was only fifteen and the only time I had ever really seen as the kid he was, was when he was sick or terrified. It's just so wrong.

"Wolf," he said brokenly. His eyes were gleaming, and I knew he was going to cry, he didn't have the strength to stop the tears.

I didn't bother asking if he was ok, I knew he wasn't, ignoring the fact that I was a hardened SAS solider, that I was tought that there were no comforts in this would, I took hold of his shoulders and pulled him into my chest, wrapping my arms protectively around him. I didn't expect him to hug me back, but that's exactly what he did. His thin arms wrapped around my middle and he squeezed. His body was hot with fever but it wasn't too hot. He was shaking and that made me start rubbing his back. I felt my shirt become damp and I knew cub was crying. A sob escaped his lips, and then another, and soon Cub was sobbing like a child. I just held him, rocking back and forth with the child, yes _child_, in my arms.

"Shhhh, I've got you, you can let go, I've got you," I told him. My words were muffled by his hair. He kept crying and I didn't try to stop him I knew this was what needed. His sobs started to grow soft till they were just small hiccups, but I still held him and he didn't try to pull away.

"I can't believe a little cold has got me crying, its pathetic," he said grimly. The kid always viewed emotions as a weakness so a total break down must have been like he was giving up his dignity.

"Don't even try to think like that, showing your emotions does not make you weak, a truly strong person isn't afraid to show his emotions, It's what makes you human," I told him, looking him in the eyes. He tried to look away but I grabbed his chin and brought his eyes back to mine. "Shutting everything in, not letting other help you is the same as running away, the same as being weak." He looked away again, this time in shame and I felt a bit guilty, but he had to hear this, he had to know that I was there for him that it was ok to talk about how he was feeling. I wasn't used to talking about feelings and I'm probably not the best person at comforting, but I was willing to try, for Alex.

"Don't run away from me Alex, talk to me, let me help you get stronger," I told him. This time he looked up at me with his own free will. I don't know when I became able to read his expressions but i could tell he was asking, 'I might not be able to do this, is it really ok?' I smiled at him and ruffled his hair and he scowled at me. "You don't have to tell me everything, just let me in a bit." He paused, thinking it over. He looked at me and I could tell he came to an answer. Then he did another thing I wouldn't have expected, he leaned forward till is forehead was on my chest again. He reached up and took a hold on my shirt.

"Ok Wolf, I'll try," he whispered. I couldn't help but smile, I hugged him close. This was his sign that he was really going to try, actions always spoke louder than words, and now that he had let me in, I had to meet him half way and talk to him about myself. You can't spill your heart out to some one who isn't able to open theirs to you. So i'll meet him half way. I might not be what was the best for Alex, but maybe with this I'll be good enough. I held on to him for a while, his shaking settled. The heat from his fever was making me sweat a bit, I would have to check it soon. I rubbed between his shoulder blades it seemed he liked it when I did that. We didn't stay that way for long but ir felt like hours, not that I minded.

I pulled away from him and he gave me a smirk. I knew he was planing something and it wouldn't be good. He rubbed the wetness from his eyes pushed his hair back before smiling at me again.

"What are you thinking?" I asked wearily. Alex sat back in the bed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm thinking we should punish the others for ditching us," He said. He broke into another coughing fit and I had him drink water from the cup I had brought for him earlier before pushing him down into the pillows. he didn't protest but laid down with a sigh. He was still really sick and his head was probably killing him and sitting up probably didn't help.

"Sounds good, but lets wain till you get a bit better, I'll even call Tom over to help," I knew I would regret even thinking of bringing that insane kid into my flat, but I guess if it made Alex happy I could cope with it. Alex smile, he looked so worn out and sick. I brushed some hair out of his face and smile back at him.

"Alright,' he yawned and looked at me with eyes half closed as I stood from the bed. I walked towards the door and only stopped when I heard Cub speak Very softly, I could barely hear it, but I caught it anyways.

"Thank you wolf."

**~oo0O0oo~**

**hope you guys liked it. Sorry its shorter than the last chapter**

**Please R&R if you want me to write another chapter  
I was planning on bringing the rest of K-unit back into it but if you guys don't like it I wont continue.**

**-Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter # 3 XD**

**This is a shout out to my new friend **_**TantalumCobolt**_**who has been helping me a ton since I started this story so TaCo gets 50% credit for this chapter**.

**Hope you guys enjoy it **_**Please!**_**R&R!**

**~oo0O0oo~**

_"What are you thinking?" I asked wearily. Alex sat back in the bed and raised an eyebrow at me._

_"I'm thinking we should punish the others for ditching us," he said. He broke into another coughing fit and I had him drink water from the cup I had brought for him earlier before pushing him down into the pillows. He didn't protest but laid down with a sigh. He was still really sick and his head was probably killing him and sitting up probably didn't help._

_"Sounds good, but lets wait till you get a bit better, I'll even call Tom over to help," I knew I would regret even thinking of bringing that insane kid into my flat, but I guess if it made Alex happy I could cope with it. Alex smiled, he looked so worn out and sick. I brushed some hair out of his face and smile back at him._

_"Alright,' he yawned and looked at me with eyes half closed as I stood from the bed. I walked towards the door and only stopped when I heard Cub speak very softly, I could barely hear it, but I caught it anyways._

_"Thank you wolf."_

**~oo0O0oo~**

Cub slept for a long time after his emotional break down, if he weren't so sick I'm sure that never would have happened, but somehow I'm glad it did. Not that I liked the fact that the kid was sick, I'm just glad that he finally got all that out of his system, even thought it was a bit awkward and uncomfortable for me, but the kid needed it. It was painful and tiring, he fell asleep not long after. I knew as soon as he got better we were going to have some fun with the rest of K-unit, it would be revenge for leaving me alone with a sick kid. Alex might be like my little brother and I might be his legal guardian, but that doesn't mean I was ready to take care of a seriously sick kid!

It was already after noon, and I was making lunch for Cub and I. Snake was going to be back from his class in about an hour so I was debating whether I should make enough for him as well. Fox and Eagle wouldn't be back until visiting hours were over at the hospital which wouldn't be for a while longer so we would probably have to wait till tomorrow to get our revenge. The kid needed his sleep anyway and by that time the others would have let their guard down.

"Oh no, Wolf making lunch, I'm gonna die of food poisoning before I die from this cold," I turned to see Cub leaning heavily on the door frame of the kitchen. He smirked at me, and it was only then that I realised his comment and scowled at him playfully.

"Fine, you can die from a cold and malnutrition, and I can die from strangulation because Snake will ring my neck if you don't eat," I said crossing my arms across my chest. He faked a pout and smiled at me as he staggered towards the table. I was by his side in an instant before he tipped forward, I hooked an arm around his middle and helped him sit at the table. He smiled his thanks and I gave him my best big brother look. "You still have a high fever, you shouldn't have gotten out of bed." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I've gone on missions in worse condition then this," he said as I returned to the soup I was making him. I hated when he brought up his missions, and I hated when he talked about being hurt or sick like it was no big deal. I hated MI6 for making him go on missions when he was in bad shape, I hated that they used the kid in the first place. Cub was a good kid he didn't deserve what they put him through, and when ever he brushes off an injury or illness because of what he went through on missions makes my anger for MI6 flare up even more. Alex must have sensed my frustration and thought it was directed at him because he looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly. All the anger I felt was diminished in an instant. I cursed myself for getting all worked up in front of the kid and ran a had through my hair.

"No, no you shouldn't apologise, I wasn't mad at you, never at you," I reassured him, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me questioningly and I sighed and ruffled his hair. He glared at me and I went to the stove. I turned of the flame and poured the soup into two bowls and set one of the bowls in front of Cub on the table. He eyed to soup suspiciously before taking a spoonful and eating, he looked surprised at the taste and ate another spoonful. I couldn't help but grin at the kid, he did show his age at times, and when he did, it was in the funniest and, dare I say, cutest ways.

"I was thinking about calling Tom to come over, is that ok?" he asked, not mentioning my earlier anger. I groaned, that kid was a mad genius waiting to happen, but he seemed to be the only one who could really bring the teenager out in Cub, so me and the rest of the unit try to deal with the insane kid. Besides, Tom had troubles at home a lot and would always come to our flat to get away for a while, there was no way any of the unit would turn down the boy then, and Alex and Tom were like brothers, so why would we? He was a good kid, and Alex needed the company, so reluctantly I nodded yes. I was rewarded with a genuine smile out of Alex who finished eating, something that wasn't always easy for Cub.

I took the bowls to the sink and quickly washed them, Alex stayed at the table till I was done. When I finished I turned to find him falling asleep where he sat, and I couldn't help but simile softly. I took a quick look at the time. Snake should be here any minute, and it was time for Cub to take his meds. I shook his shoulder lightly, his eyes snapped opened instantly and he looked at me with a tired expression.

"Time for meds then bed," I told him simply grabbing his arm and hauling him up and steering him out the kitchen and towards the stairs. I felt the heat on his skin, it hadn't changed but it was still high, maybe around 102 degrees.

"But what about Tom?" Cub mumbled as we climbed the stairs, he wobbled a bit and I pulled him a bit closer.

"I'll call him, I'll tell him to come over when the others get home," I told him as I settled him in the bed. I grabbed the medicine on the nightstand and carefully measured the amount to give him. Alex swallowed the vile stuff with a grimace and settled down into the pillows. He was out in a second. I sat next to him till I was sure he was deep in sleep before I left the room.

Just as I entered the living room, the door swung open.

"Wolf, I'm home!"

**~oo0O0oo~**

Snake was the first one home, he gave me a nod hello and quickly dropped his stuff before he headed up the stairs leaving me in the living room, I sat on the couch and waited. The first thing he did as soon as he came into the horse was check on Cub, apparently he didn't actually trust me with the kid, he could have fooled me with the way he just left me alone with him. After he finished with his little check up Snake came back down with a worried expression on his face. I started to get nervous.

"Is the kid ok?" I asked. Snake just sighed and shook his head. He didn't answer, just dropped himself on to the couch. I hoped he didn't wake up Cub, he'd had only fallen asleep just before Snake came in, and god knows he need his sleep.

"He still has a fever, looks like the medicine isn't working too well. I should go the pharmacy in about an hour or so. I don't know what he's allergic to though so I should be careful..." He trailed off, talking mostly to himself. He was always the mother hen of the group, not that the others didn't worry. I knew they all worried about Alex, with his panic attacks and nightmares. They loved that kid like a little brother, Snake was just the only one in the unit who was comfortable in expressing his worry so clearly in his actions and voice.

"Cub wanted to invite his mate, Tom, over."

That got Snake's attention. He let out a groan, slumping down farther into the couch, he also thought Tom was insane and that kid could run anyone ragged. I laughed at Snakes reaction. "I told him it was ok, but since he's sick I don't know. You're the doctor here, do you think Cub is ready for a little visit?"

Snake thought for a moment, probably trying to figure out how to avoid letting the insane kid into the house without disappointing Cub. He sighed, and turned to me with a defeated look.

"How 'bout we wait for Fox and Eagle to decide, you know when that kid comes over we all have to deal with him." I rolled my eyes, he knew as well as I did that Tom would come over for Cub's sake, he was just trying to hold it off for as long as he can. "They should be here in a little while."

"I already told Cub I would invite Tom over so it really doesn't matter. I only asked you because I was trying to be considerate but you know as well as I do you would have let the kid over anyway." I told him as I went to the kitchen where the phone was. I heard Snake sigh behind me but he didn't say anything, there was no way either of us was going to say no to Cub.

I quickly dialled the number that Cub made sure I memorised in case I had to get into contact with Tom. I listened to it ring a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Tom, god just my luck.

"Tom do you want to come over? Alex is sick," I told him.

"Wolf? Is he ok?" The kid asked immediately. I had to smile at that. Tom always worried for Cub, he was a good friend to have, even if he was a bit nutty.

"Yeah it's me and yes he's fine, but he seems bored," I said.

"Well my bright personality will cheer him right up, so what time should I be over?" Tom said. I rolled my eyes at the 'bright personality' part, I heard Snake sigh, he must have heard that part too.

"Right, so how about in an hour or two?" I said. I wasn't sure what time Fox and Eagle would be home but they should be here when Tom is. More targets for his pranks means that the chance that I would get bothered decreases.

"Got it, see ya later Wolfman!" he called before I could snap at him. I growled in annoyance and turned to Snake who sighed for, like, the fifth time. We shared a little brother was sick, and his insane best friend was coming to cheer him up and bother the rest of us. This was going to be a long day.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**So here is the next chapter  
I know I was going to add the prank but I wanted to bring everyone home first**

**Don't worry something fun is going to happen in the next chapter**

**R&R for Wolfy please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo so so sorry for not updating in a long time! Wolfy feels really bad *whimper*  
****I just got a little tired of the story and needed a break from it before I messed it up.  
****Here is chapter 4  
( just a side note 'Wolfy' is me , alpha-wolf, and 'Wolfie' is Wolf from the books in case you guys hadn't cought on to that)**

**Please R&R I like to hear what you readers think and more Reviews help me write more chapters cause it's encouraging for me**

**I do not own Alex Rider (seems like I haven't said this often)**

**~oo0O0oo~**

_"Well my bright personality will cheer him right up, so what time should I be over?" Tom said. I rolled my eyes at the 'bright personality' part, I heard Snake sigh, he must have heard that part too._

_"Right, so how about in an hour or two?" I said. I wasn't sure what time Fox and Eagle would be home but they should be here when Tom is. More targets for his pranks means that the chance that I would get bothered decreases._

_"Got it, see ya later Wolfman!" he called before I could snap at him. I growled in annoyance and turned to Snake who sighed for, like, the fifth time. We shared a little brother was sick, and his insane best friend was coming to cheer him up and bother the rest of us. This was going to be a long day._

**~oo0O0oo~**

It wasn't long after the phone call that Fox and Eagle came home. They came through the door without so much as a hello. They were arguing about something stupid and were being very loud with their voices. After waiting five minutes for them to shut it, I took it into my own hands. I was sitting in the living room and after another shout from the kitchen I stood and stomped over to the kitchen with Snake in tow. Fox and Eagle were sitting at the table, playing cards. When I came into the room they took one look at my face stilled.

"You idiots do realize that Cub is still sick upstairs right?" I asked dangerously calm. They both nodded jerkily, I could feel snake behind me giving me support, he had found their argument annoying too. "Well he had a hard time falling asleep and that was only an hour ago. If you wake him up with your loud voices then you will be doing push ups till you can't feel your arms anymore."

"Sorry Wolf, how is he anyways?" Fox asked and Eagle nodded also wanting to know. I sighed and Snake shook his head and answered.

"It's only been half a day and there has been no change," Snake told them. Fox nodded in understanding and Eagle looked sympathetic. I was about to say something when I heard soft foot steps on the stairs. I growled at Fox and Eagle who looked afraid as Cub stepped into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"Hey guys your back," Cub said. His voice was weaker than normal, his cheeks were still flushed and his face was pale. He had the start of bags under his eyes and had his arms wrapped around himself as he stood in the doorway. He really looked like an innocently sick kid.

"Cubby we didn't wake you did we?" Eagle said nervously glancing in my direction. Cub scowled at the nickname but shook his head.

"No I woke up myself," He said giving Eagle a strange look as he sighed in relief. Looks like Fox and Eagle won't have punished. Alex staggered over to the table and sat next to Fox who patted him on the shoulder, earning a rare smile for Cub.

"So um...Wolf?" Cub asked me to get my attention. I knew he hated asking me for things he wants, something about his pride I think. So I waited till he would answer. "Is Tom coming over?"

Fox and Eagle both looked interested in the answer aswell, Snake who was beside me just sighed.

"Yeah, he should be here in about an hour," Snake was the one who answered the question. Alex's eyes lit up at this while Fox groaned. Eagle laughed, he always did like Tom, maybe it was because he had a fun time playing pranks with the kid. At least with Tom around he had an excuse to act like a child more than he normally would.

"Thanks Wolf," Alex gave me one of his smiles that made me return one. He never did like missing school, and he never got to hang out like he used to. Cub would have a hard time in school, always trying to catch up, and with his panic attacks, flashbacks and nightmares, it just made it harder for the kid to go to school. I know Tom usually looks out for Alex when he's at school, when Cub was having a bad day and had a panic attack or flashback during school it was Tom who would bring him home. But still Cub tried so hard on his coursework that he never seemed to hang out with his friends anymore.

"Well we have and hour to waste, you wanna watch TV?" Eagle said, getting up from his chair and looping an arm around Cub's shoulders. Alex nodded, Fox packed up the cards and stood and make his way to the livingroom followed by Snake. Cub stood and Eagle kept his arm around him, in case he should stumble. I nodded my thanks to Eagle who beamed and we headed to the livingroom to watch mind melting television.

**~oo0O0oo~**

We were in the middle of watching some rerun of some dumb sitcom when the doorbell rang. Cub was the first one up, he had changed out of his pajamas and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans he usually wore inside. I wouldn't want my friends to see me in my pajamas either. He wobbled a bit towards the door, I was ready to jump and catch him if he would have fell. He looked through the peephole. By the bright smile of his face I would bet it was Tom, and I would win that bet because when Cub opened the door there he was, the insane kid known as Tom.

"Tom!" Alex greeted as he stepped aside so Tom could come into the flat.

'Hey Al!" Tom called as soon as he saw his friend. Alex smiled as his friend threw an arm across his shoulders. "Bloody hell mate, you feel really warm!" Tom stated when he felt Cubs fever. At that Snake stood up and touched Cubs forehead. He felt for fever and gave Cub a glare.

"What's up Snaky boy?" Tom asked, I rolled my eyes and looked at Snake who was still glaring at Cub. Cub wouldn't meet Snake's eyes and squirmed a bit.

"Go sit down on the couch and relax, you're still sick and I'm in no mood to drag you arse to the hospital because won't rest and make yourself worse." Snake pulled Cub from Tom and shoved him onto the couch. Cub didn't protest and Tom plopped down next to him. Cub leaned back and sighed. Cub still looked pale and his cheeks were still flushed he had been up for a few hours but he still looked really tired.

"So Tom what have you got planned?" Eagle asked. God I wanted to punch him in the nose, but I settled with slapping him upside the head.

"Ow" he whined

"Don't encourage him!" Fox nearly yelled. Tom broke out laughing and Cub snickered, even Snake smiled.

"Oh I don't need any encouragement, and there is no way I'm telling you!" Tom laughed.

Alex laughed as well but it soon broke into a coughing fit, everyone's laughing stopped. Cub's coughs sounded painful and he doubled over, hand covering his mouth. I was by his side in an instant, Eagle got up and headed towards the kitchen I rubbed between his shoulder and Tom spoke softly to him, his hand on his shoulder. The coughing slowly subsided, leaving Alex gasping. Eagle came back with a cup of water in his hand and his inhaler in the other in case he needed it. Cub drank the water slowly and turned down the inhaler, he hated the damn thing, than slumped down into the couch. He looked like he was in pain the way his brows scrunched a bit and how stiff his shoulders were, you wouldn't be able to tell when something was wrong with the kid unless you really knew him.

"You alright mate?" Tom asked when Cub didn't brush off the fit like he usually would, he stayed slumped and even made a small sound that ws Cub's version of a whimper. Cub just nodded but that made Tom look even more worried, Snake came over and checked over Cub who gave a protest but was too tired to really fight back. He frowned and looked at me.

"Well?" I asked him quietly so Cub couldn't hear, Snake just sighed.

"He's been up for too long, we should get him to bed, I honestly think he's worse than he's letting on and I'm worried we'll end up taking him to the hospital at this rate. We should be careful and watch him," Snake said. Alex made a sound and shook his head, he was listening in, the damn spy. I was about to argue with him but it was Tom who got the first word in.

"No you don't Alex, I'll go upstairs with you, but let me tell you, if you get me sick, I will kill you," Tom warned. Tom grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him up. Alex coughed a few times again. I rubbed his back, and Tom held his elbow in support as we ushered him towards the stairs. It took some time, I didn't want to rush him and send him into another fit. Cub gave me an annoyed look when I pushed him into his bed. Snake had went to get something for Cub while me and Tom waited with Cub.

Down stairs we could hear Fox and Eagle talking to Snake. Tom sat on the bed next to Cub who had his head resting on his bent knees. I sat at his desk chair and looked about the room. I tried not to go into Alex's room without permission so I never got a good look at what he did with it.

Cub had some lights hanging on the wall around the room, he didn't like the dark and was in no way getting a night-light, so I got him some blue lights to string up. He liked them so who was I to complain. He had a lot of movies and books. Me and the Unit tried to watch the movies with him when we could, It always made him happy, like really happy. He had photos of before he got involved in MI6, pictures on all the vacations and adventures he had with his uncle and Jack. He even had pictures of things we all did together. When I took in Cub, he was distant. He rarely talked and he hated being touched. But with me taking care of him, he slowly started to open up to me and then the rest of the unit.

They really took to him. He was a fun kid, he was clever, sneaky and easy to talk to when it wasn't a subject that gave him flashbacks. Snake, Fox and Eagle all fell in love with the kid and became like big brothers to him. When he had his first panic attack in front of them, and they found out about all the meds he needed to take, they got all up in arms and insisted to move in with us to help take care of him. It really did help a lot, Even Eagle was able to bring him out of his flashbacks and panic attacks, he could be real comforting to Alex at times and surprised us a lot when he would get all protective and serious over Cub.

"So Al," Tom said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Before snakey comes back, You want to tell me what you plan on pulling on the others."

"I never said We were planning on pranking on the others," I told him, looking at him curiously. Alex once said that Tom was really smart and never to question his madness, but really, how did he find out these things?

"I have my ways," he said while tapping his nose, annoying kid. Cub coughed a bit more gaining both of out attentions. He gave us a sheepish grin but actually pouted when Tom pushed him back on the bed.

"Lay down Al and we'll plan out our prank," Tom said encouragingly. Some times Tom surprised me in how he was able to tell Alex what to do when he needed it most, I usually had to fight the kid tooth and nail to get him to do what was best for himself.

"Fine, fine, so do you have an idea of what we should do," Alex asked as he slipped under the covers and leaned on the head-board with some pillows behind his back. I nodded at Tom, also wanting to know what the little demon had planned, if he could figure out that we wanted to prank the others he probably had a good idea of what we could do for our revenge.

Tom grinned menacingly, and I had to hold in a shudder at the expression. I thanked my lucky star that right then I wasn't on the receiving side of that evil brain of his.

**~oo0O0oo~**

After getting Alex settled in bed and pumped with medicine that Snake had brought him, we started the plan, only after Snake left of course. I had to admit that Tom had a unique imagination it was almost scary some of the ideas he could think up. After a lot of planning, and a few vitos from me, we came up with a great idea for a prank, it wasn't too complicated but it would be funny. The problem was Alex, he was really sick so he couldn't really be apart of it, plus it really only took one person. We decided that It would be Tom to pull the prank while me and Alex watched using the security system cameras and mics I had set up all around the place.

"Alright I'll set up for tomorrow, Tom I'll call your parents to let them know you're staying the night. And Alex," I said to Cub who was looking more and more worn out by the second, he peered at me through half laden eyes. "You are going to sleep." Before he could protest I stood up and walked to the foot to the bed, grabbed his ankles and pulled him so that his head hit the pillows with a small grunt. Tom laughed at his friends pout and I laughed a bit too, the kid could be real cute at times. I ruffled his hair and he scowled at me. Tom grabbed the cot we kept for when he came over and set it next to his friend and laid down.

"It's too early for you to be sleeping runt, Alex is sick so he can get away with it but not you," I told Tom kicking the cot lightly. Tom looked up at me and smiled tiredly.

"My parents were fighting all night, I didn't get a lick of sleep so I'm taking a nap. You could try to drag me up but I'll tell you I'm tired enough to fall asleep standing up," he said and closed his eyes. I didn't really notice before but Tom did have light bags under his eyes.

"Let his sleep m'kay?" Alex said sleepily from his bed. Alex drifted off and I couldn't help but smile fondly at him. I ran a hand through his hair and checked his fever and breathing, making sure he was ok. I bent down by the cot and checked Tom as well, the last thing we need was two sick boys to look after. I draped a sheet over Tom , rubbing his head a bit, I would be lying if I said I wasn't fond of the runt as well. I left the room turning off the main light and turning the string of lights for Alex, I let them both sleep, and headed down to the rest of the unit.

They were going to need rest for tomorrow, it was going to be fun.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Ok guys I know I said I would post the prank this chapter but I guess I lied, Sorry!  
I'm gonna try to update this story more often if I can.**

**Reviews would help a lot!**

**-Wolfy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok peoples I know I haven't updated this in forever so don't be angry at me  
I'm going to post the prank now**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update with all the tests I had to take it was really annoying. So now I'm back for good.**

**After this I want you guys to Review and tell me if I should continue this story or if it is good as is  
please R&R It is very much-needed**

**-Wolfy**

**~oo0O0oo~**

Preparing for the plan was easy, it was getting Alex to stay in bed that was hard. He woke up in the middle of the night with a high fever and coughing. Whatever bug got a hold on him really was kicking him while he was down.

Snake was getting worried at the sound of Cub's coughing, it sounded like he was starting to gain phlegm in his chest and that its self could make whatever was wrong with the kid worse.

Snake confined Cub to his bed, much to Alex's annoyance. But even Tom told Alex to listen to Snake. Oh sure, if the nut job tells him to stay in bead he listens, but when I tell him to he bites me, seriously, the kid bit me, I have marks.

You couldn't really blame him though, being stuck in bed sick while your best friend was over and was planning the prank of a life-time, anyone would be a little upset, but did he really have to bite me?

The plan was simple, we get all the unit into the living room. There were hidden guns and weapons all over in case on of Alex's old 'friends' decide they want to pay him a visit, so first I had to replace all the guns magazines with blanks, careful to keep at least five guns loaded with real bullets up stairs with Alex. you could never be too careful, especially when it came to the people who became involved with Alex and there was no way he would leave the whole house without weapons just for the sake of some prank.

Tom got ready, he dressed himself in black jeans, with a tight black hoodie with all black combat boots and gloves. the topped it all off with a black mask an assassin would wear. He gave me and Alex a thumbs up as he climbed out the window and up to the roof with a paintball gun strapped to his back.

Alex sat in bed, his arms crossed against his chest as he looked at the security screen, if I didn't know the kid better I would have said he was pouting. Even though I knew it wasn't a pout I couldn't help but laugh at the kid. He turned his glare at me, making me laugh even more.

"Quit being all pissy just cause you're stuck in bed and enjoy the show that's about to start," I told him ruffling his hair. He growled a bit at that and I was starting to think he was going to bite me again.

"It's not as much fun when you only get to watch, I want to help," he sighed. I reached over to ruffle his head again only to have him snap his teeth at me and glare.

"Maybe you should be the one called Wolf," I muttered to myself. Alex gave me a smug grin, meaning he had heard. "Or maybe it should be puppy," I muttered a bit louder earning another growl. "Don't worry Cub when you get better you can help with the next prank."

Alex just sighed and slumped against the pillows as he watched the monitors as Tom reached the perfect spot. The rest of the unit was in the livingroom watching a movie. Tom was dressed in a total black spy suite (one of Alex's old ones) with a loaded paint ball gun. I headed down the stairs into the living room with the rest of K-unit.

Just as I thought, they were all lazing around on the couch, Eagle was spread out on the couch with his feet up on Fox's lap. Fox didn't look too happy about that but he was too focused on the movie. Snake was in the arm-chair with a book in his hand, not really paying attention to anyone else. I nearly snorted when I thought about the reaction they would have about what is going to happen.

Then a loud banging came from the roof. The reaction was instant, I of course played along, Eagle, Snake and Fox all grabbed their weapons that were filled with blanks. Snake shut off the TV plunging the room into silence. We all trained in case someone was to break in to our house to get to cub and that is exactly what they were thinking was going to happen. I moved closer to Snake as Both Eagle and Fox crept slowly towards the front door.

"I'm going to check up on Cub," I whispered to him. Eagle and Fox, who also heard due to the silence in the room, nodded along with snake.

"You stay with him We'll check out what that sound was," Eagle nodded, getting into his serious mode that was preserved only for emergency and when he was on duty. I rolled my eyes at his commanding tone and slowly crept back to Alex's room.

Alex was sitting up in bed still but he was now laying on his side so he could see the screen better. He didn't look up when I came in, but I wasn't stupid enough to think he didn't know I was there, the kid wasn't a spy for nothing.

I walked over to the bed and sat beside him on the other side of the bed with my back against the headboard so I could watch the show. On the screed you could see Eagle, Fox and snake already on the side of the house scanning the area. You could see Tom waiting patiently for them to show themselves on the top of the roof with his own weapon in hand. Fox, who was at the moment the leader made a sign telling Snake and Eagle to move ahead of him and get ready to attack. Snake and Eagle nodded and did as they were told. I pulled out the ear piece from my pocket and turned it on, on the screen Tom lifted his hand to his ear activating his own earpiece.

"Can you hear me Tom?" I asked into the earpiece. Tom turned to look at where the camera and nodded his head knowing it was better not to talk. "Good now Fox is right below you, Eagle and snake are more towards your right so be ready for when they step out."

Tom nodded once again and readied the paintball gun so he could shoot as soon as he sighted the others. Alex tensed in anticipation, I smiled down at him then looked back up at the screen. Fox Signed to Snake and Eagle and they tensed, their guns at the ready. Then they jumped out and started shooting.

Tom shot back with his paintball gun, I had made the paint balls myself so when they made contact they would burst even more paint. It didn't take long for the three idiots to realize that they were being pelted with pink paint and pink sparkles. By the time Tom finished they were big pink blobs of SAS soldiers. Tom pulled off his mask and was laughing his head off. Alex was cracking up and rolling in the bed beside me. I was laughing too, I heard the trio yell and scream and me and Alex started laughing harder. I heard climbing and a rapping on the window, When I turned I saw Tom hurriedly climb in the window and quickly close and lock it.

"Quick close the door and lock it!" Tom yelled at me. I bolted to the door and locked it just as I heard pounding on the steps to Alex's room. Alex was still cracking up.

"WOLF! TOM! CUB! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Snake yell, there were similar shouts from Eagle and Fox.

"NEVER!" Alex yelled back and started coughing a bit. Tom, who had climbed in the bed beside Alex, patted his back and laughed as he heard Fox yell.

"DAMNIT WOLF YOU'RE AN SAS SOLDIER! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE A KID!"

"You abandoned me with a sick fifteen year old, its revenge, you were the ones to fall for the obvious trap," I told him and broke out laughing at the pathetic growl from the other side of the door. There was some more stomping and soon the sounds were gone. But then I heard a yell from down the hall.

"CUB!" I raised an eyebrow at the shout, we hadn't planned anything else and I looked down at Alex who was smiling eviliy.

"What did you do?" I asked and Tom nodded in agreement.

"You didn't expect me to just sit here and let you do all the work without putting in my own flare to the prank do you?" He asked raising his own brow at me. Tom lightly shoved him and pouted.

"Aw Lex how mean, to pranked without me!" Alex laughed softly and coughed lightly. Now that I looked at him, he was starting to look tired, Tom must of noticed too because he looked worried. I bit my lip, sucked in a breath and slowly opened the door.

"Snake?" I called softly. Then three very built men jumped and drenched me with water using water guns.

"Yes, REVENGE!" Eagle shouted holding up his water gun in triumph. All three of then were still covered in pink gooey paint so I let it go. Fox was smiling slyly and Snake grinned before putting his gun away.

"I can't believe you let them get you!" I heard Alex exclaim behind me, but I ignored him at the sound of more coughing.

"So what did you want?" Snake asked.

"Can you check Cub for me?" At this he jumped into medic mode and pushed me out-of-the-way and walked over to his patient. Tom and I stood by the bed while Fox and Eagle stood by the door to stay out of the way. Snake felt a protesting Alex's forehead. and ran his hands over his throat, Shined some light in his eyes and checked the inside of his throat before smiling.

"His fever is broken and this throat is looking better, he still has a slight cough but that will go away, he also needs a bit of sleep." The room seemed to let out a breath of relief, seeming to forget about the prank just now. Alex was about to protest about the sleeping idea when Tom lightly smacked his head.

"Sleep," He commanded. Eagle laughed at Alex's face and Alex pouted, Actually Pouted! It was cute.

"He's more tired than I thought if he is pouting," I whispered to Snake, loud enough for Alex to hear. It was then I was hit with a pillow.

"GET OUT!" he yelled. We all rushed out, but before I got down the stairs I looked up to see eagle sticking his head into Alex's room.

"When you're all better you are so gonna get it Cubby," he teased. There was a snapping sound and a small yelp and when Eagle pulled out his head his face was covered in pink paint. I busted out laughing and nearly fell down the stairs. I was finally able to get down the stairs with my chest hurting and me still cracking up, Eagle was behind me grumbling about feisty cubs.

Down in the sitting room the soldiers were all still trying to get the paint off them and taking out the blanks in their guns. Tom was sitting on the couch still grinning as me and Eagle came into the room.

"Ya know something?" he asked when I sat down on the couch beside him. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head prompting him to answer. "I think we just proved that laughter is the best medicine, right Wolf?"

I thought for a moment and smiled at the thought, it would be nice to think that everyone had a hand in healing our sick cub. "Yeah Tom, I think you're right."

**~oo0O0oo~**

A few hours later, after Tom went home and it got dark, me and the rest of the unit were ready to hit the sack and call it a night, all of us beat from the pranking and stress from worrying about Alex. After many 'G'night's' and warning of more revenge I was about to bed down myself when I passed Alex's room, I don't know what pulled me but I turned to his door and slowly opened it. Alex was lying in bed, His once flushed and pained face now smoothed in sleep. His hair a ruffled mess making him look a lot younger then he really was. I watched his chest rise and fall for a moment before closing the door and heading back to my room. I had to get ready for the revenge of my unit I was sure to suffer in the morning, I was not looking forward to that, but Alex was happy and healthy then it was well worth it.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Ok guys I'm going to end this and write a prequel to this story of how Wolf became guardian to Alex and what lead him to adopting him and the adventures Cub and K-Unit faced together. **

**Hope you look forward to it.**

**R&R please **


End file.
